Humans
The extraplanar hominins that call themselves "humans" come from a different plane of existence from Daera. Elven scholars theorize that the humans' home planet is a kind of alternate material plane, governed by slightly different physical and magical laws, but in other ways much the same as Daera. Curiously, the humans call their planet "Earth," despite it being made up of many combinations of the natural elements. Any of the following information about the humans is at best, a guess. With such a small sample set it is difficult to make generalizations about a species that seems highly prone to random variance. Physical Traits Humans are sapient mammals. Their physical dimensions and features range wildly between different combinations of elf-like traits and orc like traits. Some scholars have speculated that they are a form of "dire hobbit," while others have pointed out that aside from coloration and innate magical ability, they very much resemble miniature cloud giants and storm giants. The humans interviewed report that their species ranges in skin, eye and hair coloration like many of the races of Daera. The humans have reported that natural green or blue skin and hair are not found in their species, nor are eye shades of yellow or red. It is unknown whether humans are capable of reproducing with any of the hominin species of Daera, and the humans interviewed have expressed a profound unwillingness to participate in any experiments to resolve the matter. Culture Religion Little is known about human religion. The few humans known to the people of Daera have not been forthcoming. A few observant scholars have noted that when the humans refer to a divine power, they typically reference a singular, unnamed being, usually mentioned when making insincere oaths. Language Humans seem to be fluent in many of the languages of Daera, though they seem most comfortable in an accented close-dialect of Daera's common trade tongue, Lexi. How this could be is a mystery to both Daeran scholars and humans alike. Values The humans seem to strongly value extensive personal freedom within the constraints of a mutually-beneficial society. They have high esteem for clever ideas, skill mastery, exploration, feats of bravery and personal sacrifice on behalf of others. They seem to enjoy contents, and are motivated to test and expand their capabilities. Natural problem-solvers, the humans balance a number of seemingly-conflicting values and beliefs within themselves, often acting on whichever seems most directly associated with the issue at hand. The humans encountered seem to hold personal philosophies built around pragmatic altruism (with varying degrees of altruism and pragmatism) but also hold onto personal goals around mastery and discovery. The humans interviewed have explained that this is far from a universal trait among their species, but one that knits their group together. Arts Music Humans seem to have a deep appreciation of music, though their stylistic preference and musical abilities seem to range wildly from individual to individual. Dance Dance is known to the humans as an art form, though they have been reluctant to share their own traditional dances. Inadvertent toe-tapping and full-body swaying seems to be a common behavior when presented with rhythmic music. Visual Arts Only one of the humans has shown great skill at drawing and painting, though the humans interviewed have hinted at great works among their people that would be the envy of dwarven and elven craft. Magic Humans seem to take easily to the practice of magic, and several of the humans have sought to rapidly master various branches of the magical arts. Foreign Relations Elves The humans get on easily with elves, sharing an overlap of many cultural values - personal freedom and the joy of discovery and skill mastery in particular. Two notable elves related to House Vaarasta travel with the humans. Giants Many of the humans have spent time with the giants of Llangelynin, and got along particularly well with the leaders of the small giant town. Orcs Though they have fought with orcs, the humans seem to regard the wild natives of Waritu with respect. Extra-Planar Creatures The humans have a great hatred for hags, demons and similar creatures of supernatural evil, and have repeatedly sought out physical and mental conflicts with these powerful and dangerous beings. On the other hand, they have befriended a Jyoti (Phoenixkin) who travels with them and they seem to get on well with most conjured spirits and elementals. Category:Culture Category:Humans Category:Sapients